A New Dawn
by twilight lover girl 101
Summary: bella has to tell charlie and renee that she is engaged. started out as a  english project i couldnt think of what to wright for a short story and then all of theease ideas poped into my head and i just started writeing first fan fic plz revew
1. Preface

PREFACE

I am so thankful that Edward, my angelic loving vampire, is bullet proof. If he wasn't I don't know what I would do since I have now taken his ring and agreed to be his mortal _wife. _Ugh! I guess the only logical thing to do is tell Charlie. I guess I should call Charlie Dad as he despises me when I call him by his first name but I hate calling him Dad. Edward will be with me the whole time so I should be able to do it. The fact that my true love, my soul mate, will be with me gives me lots of comfort. I don't think Dad will have a problem with it too much but my Mom Renée forbid me from getting married right out of high school. Renée is the one I am most scared to tell but Edward is confident that I should.


	2. 1 CHALLENGES

CHALLENGES

Dawn was just creeping through my window when I started to wake.

"Bella you're awake. You scared me last night you looked like you were trying to fight someone," Edward's voice shook with worry.

"Oh Edward!" I leaped in to his arms trying to get as close to him as I could.

"Bella, Bella, Bella what are you so worried about? You know I hate it when you don't tell me what you are thinking so would you please tell me!" The worry was creeping into his voice more.

"I was only worrying about telling Charlie that we are engaged that's all," I didn't want to tell him that I was still worried about Jacob and all the pain I have caused him and Edward in the last three months.

"Bella you know I got us tickets to go see Renée so that we can tell her that we are engaged in person. I think she would like that better then over the phone. The tickets are for Monday by the way," he said his voice was like velvet now all the worry had seemed to evaporate.

"But Edward that's tomorrow and I still haven't told Charlie!" I exclaimed. Edward laughed at this

"Well, _we_ will just have to tell him today won't we?" he laughed.

"But he works all day," I said.

"You'll just have to call him and ask him to come home. Tell him you need to talk to him and that it is very important." Edward said. Edward tilted my chin up and his soft cold lips were lightly kissing mine in a way that was supposed to be persuasive and as always it worked. I just wish my heart would stop beating weird whenever he touched me it is so embarrassing.

"Fine Edward, I will call him after I have had a moment to be human," I sighed.

I stalked off to the bathroom. "Stupid vampire and his stupid…grrrr." I slammed the bathroom door. "I guess I should make my self presentable," I sighed to my self. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was not surprised to see a rat's nest of hair. I took off my clothes and jumped into the shower. The hot water helped to melt away my fears of telling Charlie. But it seamed that all too soon the hot water was running out and I had to get out and get dressed. I sighed. Today is the day I have been dreading all week. I decided that I would wear my khaki skirt and deep blue blouse that Edward loves on me as it might soften Charlie up. Now that I was dressed and cooled down I decided to go back to Edward and tell him I was ready to tell Charlie. I half ran back to him and he was still sitting the way I left him.

"Ok Edward, let's go _call_ Charlie and get this over with right now," I said as I started to walk down the stairs. Of course my speed wasn't fast enough for Edward. He just had to pick me up and run me down the stairs and into the kitchen where the phone resided. I sighed and looked at Edward, pleading with him through my eyes not to make me do this. He laughed and leaned down and kissed me again but in a reassuring way and whispered in my ear,

"Bella you can do this. You aren't scared of vampires but you are scared of telling your dad that we are engaged." He snickered and kissed me again.

I sighed, "Fine, hand me the phone." Edward handed me the phone and dialled the number for me. I assume he did that so I couldn't back out again. I was hoping that no one would answer but of course like always he answered.

"Chief Swan," Charlie said.

"Dad" I started tentatively, unsure what to say.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing dad, I just need to talk to you, it's important. Can you come home please?" I asked nervously.

"Sure honey," he said as he hung up.

Edward had been standing holding me the whole time I talked to Charlie, which reassured me some, but the hard part was still to come. It seemed like seconds since Charlie hung up as to when he drove in to the driveway. Charlie walked in the house and called me, "Bella I am home. Where are you?" I looked nervously into Edward's eyes and he smiled his crooked smile that I so love and nods reassuringly to me.

"I am in the kitchen Dad" I replied nervously Edward was already sitting at the table waiting. All too soon Charlie comes in.

"Um Dad, can we sit down and talk? It's important and please don't get mad at me," I beg as soon as we were all seated. I started to get nervous. I looked at Edward and he is grinning probably at something my Dad is thinking. I am so glad he can't read my thoughts the way he can with everyone else's.

"Ah Dad, Um, Edward and I have something that we would like to……tell you I don't know how to start so I am just going to come right out and say it….Um Edward has asked me to _marry _him and I agreed so ya that's all," I finished quickly and rather sheepishly. My heart was racing like it never had before. I was waiting for Charlie to say some thing but he was just staring at us open-mouthed. I started to get nervous again.

"Dad could you say something please?" I asked, unsure of what he would say.

"Um, ah, can you repeat that please, Bella? I don't think I heard you right," he stammered. Edward saved me from the torture of repeating my-self for Charlie.

"Mr. Swan, Bella and I are engaged. She has accepted my hand in marriage. We are to be wed on August Thirteenth," Edward exclaimed with a smile in his voice. I raised my left hand to show him the ring that once belonged to Edward's mother. The face of the ring was a long oval, set with slating rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold – delicate and narrow. I couldn't help staring at it. The ring made my heart race unexpectedly.

"Congratulations I guess, Bella and Edward, but aren't you a little young to be rushing stuff like this? I mean don't get me wrong, but what does your mom think Bella? Have you told her? She is not going to be happy," Charlie said.

"Well, um, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about, Edward and I are going to see Renée tomorrow. We are flying there for a couple days together. But don't worry please," I begged.

'Just the two of you? I don't like the idea!" Charlie stated. I looked up and glared at him like I never had before.

"Dad" I fumed.

"Well I guess I have no choice in the matter. You are both adults now so I really have no say. But I still don't like the idea," he sighed.

"Charlie _I_ will take really good care of Bella. Nothing or no one's going to hurt her," Edward promised.

"Dad, you should be getting back to work," I exclaimed. "Besides, I have to _pack_ for my trip." I knew Edward would just buy me clothes when we got there or Alice would already have a bag packed so I needn't worry about that. "Go back to work. Dad" I said.

"Bella, we have to go tell my family first," Edward stated enthusiastically with a wink in my direction. His family already knew thanks to Alice's physic powers. Nothing is secret there but I was glad we didn't have to tell them.

"Ok, we had better go then" I moaned. For _Alice_ would bombard me with all her wedding detail. I couldn't avoid her forever cause she would track me down eventually and tell me what she is going to do for the wedding. I stood up.

"Bye Dad. See you at dinner. I was thinking a roast, so don't be late please."

Edward and I went to my room were I collapsed in Edwards arms freaking out about how Renée was going to take the news. If Charlie took it with shock, Renée is going to yell at me for possibly making the same mistake that she made, and she will yell at me for hours telling me how irresponsible I am. As Edward held me all the stress seemed to drift away. Edward took me to my bed and cuddled me until the hysteria left. He smiled.

"Bella, aren't you going to ask what Charlie was thinking that almost made me laugh?" Edward asked.

"I forgot you saw something! What was it?" I asked quizzically.

"Charlie thought that you were pregnant and that that's what we wanted to talk to him about. But you know that Vampires can't reproduce plus we want to protect our virtue," Edward laughed. I couldn't resist joining in. Edward picked me up and kissed me. His kiss was full of love and compassion. His kisses always daze me and today was no different.

"I love you Edward, from the bottom of my heart!" I exclaimed in a breathless voice.

"I love you too Bella," he murmured, his voice soft like velvet.

Edward helped me into his Volvo as I was buckling up my seatbelt I asked if he would mind stopping by Angela's I wanted to tell her about are engagement personally. As we walked up to her door Edward grabbed my hand and gently kissed my forehead.

"Bella love you can do this. Angela will be happy that she heard it from you rather then someone else," he whispered. We got to the door and I knocked I was happy that Angela answered the door.

"Hey Angela um can we talk to you please. Do you mind if we go for a walk? I have something important to tell you," I declared. It seemed easier to tell her about the engagement then it was to tell Charlie possibly because she would respect my choice.

"Sure Bella lets go." Angela said we walked for a bit. "So what did you want to tell me," she asked quizzically

"Well Edward and I are getting married," I explained. Angela's mouth dropped open with surprise then changed to a smile she ran at me and gave me a hug.

"When is it," she asked enthusiastically.

"In August on the Thirteenth, and I want you to be one of my bridesmaids," I informed he all the while Edward held my hand Angela's eyes opened wide with surprise and she shrieked with joy.

"Of course I will Bella, oh my god. Congratulations," Angela stammered as she hugged me again. "You know that sense this is Forks the whole town will know soon you can't keep something this big secret long," she informed me.

"Ya I know" I sighed. We walked around enjoying the moment until Ben Angela's boyfriend found us. "Hi Ben," I said happily

"Hi Bella, hi Edward, how are you?" Ben asked.

"We are fine Ben," Edward said "Bella and I are engaged," he informed Bed.

"What? Wow congratulations," he stammered.

"Thank you Ben," Edward and I said harmoniously

"Hey Angela are you ready to go to the movie" Ben asked.

"Ya sure see you later Bella, bye Edward," she said

"See you later," I yelled as I was climbing back into the Volvo to head over to Edwards house.


	3. 2 Blood

BLOOD

"Bella, I need you to be careful when you're at the house," Edward stated.

"Why is something wrong," I stammered unsure what to say.

"No it's just Jasper hasn't hunted in two weeks. Alice has had him running around non-stop for her. So I want you to be careful please," he said as his voice shook with worry.

"Oh Edward, don't worry I don't think I will hurt myself. I haven't fallen in three weeks," I laughed. I looked out the window and noticed that we were driving up Edward's driveway all ready. "So what's the plan for this evening?" I asked curiously.

"Well Esme has something that she would like to give you that she thinks you will love," he declared.

"And I don't suppose you are going to tell me what it is," I questioned.

"You supposed correct," Edward replied laughing as my face fell in disappointment. Edward leaned over and kissed me to cheer me up which it did. I love it when his cold lips touch mine it is like I am in my own little paradise that leaves me felling exuberant. "I love you Bella," he whispers. He was just pulling into the garage when just as I predicted Alice bounds out of the house to meet us with a wide smile on her face.

"Bella, I missed you. How have you been?" Alice asks.

"Alice, give Bella a moment to get out of the car before you start interrogating her please," Edward yelled. I rolled my eyes not a moment's peace I thought sarcastically. Edward walked me in to the house where all the Cullen's were sitting on the couches. Motherly Esme stood up.

"Welcome home Bella," Esme said as she hugged me "we missed you. You have to come up more often," she stated.

"Oh Esme, I have just had a lot on my mind I explained.

"Bella, we understand we know this is hard for you so we don't mind," Esme replied "by the way Bella, I have something for you. Would you mind coming and sitting down over here?" she asked.

"Not at all," I said. I fallowed Esme to the couch and sat down between Edward and Emmet, Edwards's older brother.

"Bella I thought that this might help you with your worry," she explained Esme handed me a rhinestone studded journal a pail blue fabric that looked elegant.

"Esme, you didn't have to. It looks expensive," I commented.

"No Bella, it was not expensive plus it will help you get rid of some of your worry. I am more worried about your mental state then the price of some thing," she explained. Esme looked at Edward and most likely asked a question in her head and Edward nodded his head in response. "Bella, Edward wrote you something on the first page that he would like you to read now," Esme said. I looked at Edward confused his eyes glistened when he looked at me and he smiled. I opened the book to the first page enthusiastically forgetting Edwards warning about Jasper and in my enthusiasm to see what Edward wrote the paper cut my finger. Every thing happened in a rush Jasper came flying at me hunger burning in his eyes Edward leaping up in front of me to protect me from the attack Emmet picking me up and running me up stairs to the bathroom until things calmed down.

"Bella, you need to be more careful we don't want any accidents. You're too important to us. Let me see your hand Bella," he demanded.

"Emmet, I can take care of it myself I am not incompetent," I yelled.

"Bella, I have to make sure we can't smell any blood or Jasper might try to attack again. I am only worrying about your safety Bella," he said as he disinfected my finger and bandaged it up until he couldn't smell any more blood then we walked slowly back down stairs to join everyone. As I walked across the room I spotted the journal on the ground I walked over and picked it up and cared it back to the couch unsure what to do I hesitated a foot from the couch when Edward stood up and walked over to me.

"Bella, I thought I asked you to be careful," he whispered as his voice shook with worry I couldn't help but fall into his arms that always comfort me.

"I'm so sorry Edward I shod have been more careful," I cried. Edward lifted my chin until my eyes were staring deeply into his.

"It's ok Bella, it was an accident," he whispered. Edward leaned down and lightly kissed me I felt by blood burn under the skin of my trembling lips which seemed to slowly calm down as I relaxed. "I think I should take you home," Edward said I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head and waved bye to everyone as Edward helped me out of the house. As Edward and I approached the car Edward hugged me.

"Bella, I would like you to read what I wrote to you," he said as he kissed my neck lovingly. I opened the book and saw Edwards's beautiful calligraphy that put my writing to shame. Edward wrote:

**Dear: Bella **

**Bella my love, I love you like I have never loved another. You are my Juliet except that her love to Romeo ended tragically ours shall prevail. My love for you burns like a never fading flame. I am prepared to face any hardships that may come are way. My love for you shall never fade I love you from every point of existence and nothing will change that not even time. I swear to protect you from every sadistic creature in the world no more harm shall ever befall you. Our love for each other burns like a thousand suns and no one can change that. You are my one and only true love, my soul mate, my other half that I can't live without. I am lost when you are not around me. I can't live without you my loving Bella.**

**Lots of love: Edward **

**P.S. words can only say so much. Bella, my love for you is stronger then any words can describe. There are no words that can describe my deepest feelings for you Bella, so I won't even try. **

**I Love You Bella. **

I looked at him with tears glistening on my eyes and cheeks from exuberance of what he wrote to me.

"Bella what's wrong? Is it something I did?" Edward asked as he wiped away my tears.

"Edward you did nothing wrong I am crying out of pure joy at the letter you wrote to me. It made me so happy that I couldn't help crying," I whispered into his shoulder. Edward was absentmindedly rubbing my back as he drove me to my house. "I love you Edward," I whispered

"I love you too Bella," he whispered as he kissed me gently on my tear-stained cheeks. "I love the taste of your tears my angel," he muttered into my hair. I looked out my window surprised to find that we were just driving up my street.


	4. 3 Phonecalls

I was so happy just lying in his arms but I had to get in to the house and make dinner for Charlie and I but as Edward was helping me out of the car I heard the phone ring.

"Edward you don't suppose the whole town knows about our engagement do you?" I asked

"Oh Bella, so what if they do!" Edward said with a smile.

"Edward you know I hate being the talk of the town," I retaliated as we walked through the front door. Edward picked me up and carried me to the kitchen so I could get Charlie's and my dinner ready. I pulled the roast out of the fridge and put it in a casserole dish and sprinkled it with spices I then put it in the oven to cook for an hour and a half.

"Bella you should call Renée and tell her that we are coming to visit her tomorrow," Edward suggested.

"Can't you do it for me please," I begged.

"NO Bella, you should besides she would probably like hearing your voice," he said. Just then the phone rang I jumped and clutched on to Edwards biceps like my life depended on it. "Bella are you going to answer the phone or do I have to?" he asked.

"Nnnoooo…you answer it please," I begged as tears started to stream down my cheeks. Edward reached behind me and grabbed the phone to answer it for me.

"Hello Swan residents, who is this?" Edward asked

"Hello bloodsucker is Bella there?" the voice replies acidly.

"What do you want pup?" Edward asked.

I looked at Edward shocked my mind racing with questions. "He said pup that means a Quileute from la push could it be Jacob? It must be. Why would anyone else call me? I am just Vampire Girl who will soon be a Vampire herself," a bunch more questions ran through my mind now. "Could it be Jacob? It had to be my werewolf friend no one else from La Push would call me. Is Jacob still mad at me for picking Edward over him? What dose he want he knows Edward and I are engaged no thanks to his eavesdropping." I thought to my self.

"I asked for Bella not you! You bloodsucking leech," Jacob spat.

"Well Bella is a little busy right now," Edward said as he kissed me. I could hear Jacob growling into the phone while Edward was kissing me.

"Bloodsucker give Bella the phone now," Jacob snarled. Edward looked at me.

"Bella do you want to talk to Jacob?" Edward asked. For a moment I considered saying that I didn't want to but I didn't want to hurt Jacob anymore.

"Um, sure," I stuttered "Hello Jacob,"

"Bella don't go through with this please," Jacob was begging me.

"Go through with what?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Marrying that Bloodsucker," Jacob snapped.

"Jacob don't you dare call Edward a bloodsucker or any other foul, despicable, unjust things that your small brain can think of," I snapped back.

"Bella please don't become one of _them_," he whispered.

"Jacob I will do what ever I want. You are not my Father so don't start acting like him," I yelled.

"Bella I'm only trying to protect you because I love you Bella," he said

"Well I don't need your protection. And you know I don't love you the same way I love Edward. And were you ever to imprint you would dump me like a bat out of hell," I retaliated. "I have to go Jacob bye," I stammered.

"Bye Bells, I love you," Jacob sighed and hung up. I couldn't believe Jacob he just can't accept that I love Edward from the bottom of my hart. Edward leaned down and kissed me again his cold lips moving in harmony with mine.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Ya I am fine," I mumbled as silent tears ran down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around Edward never wanting to let him go. I felt my feet leave the ground as Edward picked me up and carried me to the table where he sat me on his lap and started singing to me, which caused me to relax.

"Bella, Charlie's home," he whispered into my ear. I sighed, stood up and went to check on the roast, which smelt really good. Just then I heard the front door open.

"Bella I'm home," Charlie yelled. Charlie walked into the kitchen "dinner smells good Bella."

"Thanks Dad, Edward has been helping me," I explained. Just then the phone rang again, and Charlie went to answer it thankfully.

"Hello," Charlie said.

"Hi is Bella there?" someone asked

"Ya, just a moment please, Bella phone," Charlie said I groaned and walked over to the phone.

"Hi Bella it's Jessica my mom just told me that you are getting _married_," Jessica informed me. I could feel my heart racing as I tried to think of what to say I looked over at Edward terrified all of a sudden Edwards arms were wrapped around me.

"Let me talk to her," Edward whispered as he put his hand out for the phone I obliged and handed it to him.

"Hello Jessica yes Bella and I are getting married and we don't want this turning into town gossip so please don't go telling everyone in town," Edward asked politely just like the gentleman that he is.

"I'm sorry Edward but I think it is already to late to keep it from the town most people already know," Jessica stated slyly. I felt Edward's body tense as he held me. I looked up into his god like face only to see hate burning in his eyes.

"Who told?" he demanded.

"Oh… just some kid from La Push." she stated rather mater of factually.

"Jessica who else knows!" Edward demanded.

"No one of importance… just Mike, his mom, my mom and me. _Sorry._ And don't worry I won't tell Lauren," Jessica laughed evilly. I heard Edward emit a low angry growl so I know this would be bad.

"Well Bella and I have to go bye," Edward growled as he hung up not giving Jessica a chance to say good-bye. Edward turned to me worry etched on his gorgeous stone face.

"Edward is something wrong," I stammered.

"Well these phone calls and the town gossip could get worse," he explained.

"Why do you say that?" I shuttered at the possibilities that ran through my head as I said those few words.

"_Someone_ from La Push told Mike Newton… and the little gossiper told his mom, Jessica's mom, who told her and I will bet you anything that Jessica will tell that Bitch Lauren about our engagement and god only knows what she will do," he raged which explained the worry etched on his god like face.

"Oh Edward what do we do?" I stuttered as my heart raced at an unbelievable pace.

"We call Renée and tell her we are coming to visit tomorrow because we need to talk to her and get away from things here for a while," he calmly explained.

"Ok Edward, I will call her and inform her we are coming to visit," I stated determinedly. I held my hand out for the phone that Edward was holding for me as I dialled Renée's number. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello,"

"Hi mom how are you?" I asked innocently.

"Good, how's my favourite daughter?" she asked.

"Great, and by the way I am your only daughter so I have to be your favourite daughter," I laughed.

"That is true," mom laughed as well.

"Mom Edward and I are coming out to visit soon." I stated.

"You are? When?" she asked her voice full of happiness at the prospect of my visit.

"Tomorrow," I said happily.

"Ok, that sounds great" mom happily expressed.

"Well its getting late mom and I still have to eat so I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Bella you never said what time to pick you and Edward up at from the airport," she stated. Just then Edward interrupted me.

"Bella I rented a car," he informed me.

"Mom, Edward already rented a car to make it easier for you. This way you won't have to drive us around," I explained.

"Oh, ok. Well I better let you go eat, see you tomorrow, love you Bella," she said.

"Love you too Mom," I replied as I hung up the phone. "Well Edward that was easy," I laughed.

"Bella you were terrified to death to call Renée now you say that it was easy you are such a hypocrite," Edward laughed.

"But I am your hypocrite," I giggled.

"**That you are," he whispered as he blew his sweet sent into my face causing him to dazzle me.**


End file.
